


Day 12

by problematiquefave



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, M/M, No Sex, Past Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: Isaac is beautiful tied up in rope.





	Day 12

“You’ve done this before?” Isaac asks.

He’s facing away from Scott, staring out the large windows above his bed in his flat in France. It has a _beautiful_ view, with the Eiffel Tower in the background. He can’t image how much this would cost if it hadn’t been in the Argent family since the 60s.

“Yes,” Scott says from behind, fiddling with the ropes he’d brought. “I’ve been on both sides. The first time Kira showed this to me, she let me do it to her – guided me through how to tie the knots and everything. After a few times, I felt comfortable enough to let her tie me up.” Isaac doesn’t look at him but he can feel the alpha’s eyes on the back of his head. “You know, we don’t have to do this if you’re nervous. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

A light snort escapes Isaac as he turns around; his lips are curled with a grin as he steps around the bed and takes a seat on the edge. “I asked for this, didn’t I?” he counters. “I’ve done my research. I know what I’m getting into. And I know, if things get too bad, I can always safeword. _Graveyard_. And I’m not letting you gag me so it’ll be fine.”

Scott nods, looking somewhat chastised but mostly excited. “But the plans I sent you? You do want those, right?”

Isaac has to resist the urge to roll his eyes when he affirms. He knows Scott’s looking out for him – that’s what good lovers do. That’s what good _people_ do. His claustrophobia is something to address before they try shibari but Isaac _knows_ it won’t be a problem. It’s different. It’s not the same sort of being trapped – the room is large, with windows that span half the wall.

“I suppose we should start then,” Scott says, voice full of nerves and jitters and excitement. It’s endearing. Everything about Scott is endearing.

Isaac stands up to slip off his robe, letting the silken fabric fall to the floor and pool around his ankles. He’s naked, bared whole for Scott who looks at him with warm-eyed appreciation. He takes his seat again as Scott approaches. He leans in for a quick kiss before dropping to his knees. “Hold out your foot,” he says. Isaac obliges, watching with curious blue eyes.

Scott wraps the rope around his foot, tying a skillful knot and then tugging at the extra length. Isaac allows himself to be maneuvered and manipulated, tied up the same way he’d seen in the images he’d been sent. In the end, both legs are held underneath him with separate lengths of rope. He’s still free to move everything from his hips upwards but that won’t be the case for long.

As Scott grabs the next rope of length, he asks, “are you sure you’re okay?”

Nodding as the alpha returns, he allows the length of rope to be draped over his neck. Scott ties a double coin knot over his chest, pulling the loops through so Isaac can slide his arms in. He lets out a deep breath, feeling the rope grow tighter around him. It’s not a bad feeling. It feels like a hug or a sturdy grip. And he knows that Scott is there for him, there to protect and hold and love him.

“You look beautiful,” he says as he pulls away from Isaac. “I—I don’t have the words.” It brings a smile to Isaac’s pink lips. “Is it okay if I take pictures of you?”

Isaac nods. Scott disappears into the living room for a moment before returning, a small digital camera in his hands. The shutter snap is a distant sound, drowned out by the beat of Scott’s heart and his words as he tells Isaac how to pose, how to hold himself. He’s not sure how long the shoot lasts – time becomes hazy somewhere in the middle – but he snaps back to reality when Scott begins to undo his work, untying the knots, freeing him.

He feels a little stiff when he’s undone but the doesn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around Scott and dragging him onto the bed. “Hold me,” he murmurs into the alpha’s ear.

“Always,” he replies, arms slinking around him. The rope lays forgotten on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/).


End file.
